Dias lluviosos
by Shioretahana
Summary: los dias lluvioso nunca me agradaron, hasta que el sol viene y le devuelve la vida a todo, otra vez/ mal summary entren y lean porfavor


**Hola a todo, bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo con una nueva historia de esta pareja.**

**Bueno de una vez quisiera agradecer a todas las persona que se tomaron la molestia tanto de leer como de comentar mi anterior historia, "la persona a quien más amo" en verdad estoy muy agradecida con todos, agracia a todos sus comentarios tuve el valor y decidí seguir escribiendo historias y publicándolas.**

**Ya no los aburro más con mis melodramas y pasemos a lo realmente importante:**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece le pertenece a Jun Mochizuki**

Nunca me gustaron los días lluviosos siempre me hacían sentir desanimado. Cuando llovía el mundo se congelaba cubriéndose así con un triste velo gris que opacaba toda la luz del día.

Mi corazón se sentía triste, desecho pero a la vez era como si mi alma se reflejara en el clima, sin color frio y sin emoción.

Hoy es un día lluvioso y mientras miro la lluvia caer desde la ventana de mi habitación no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que odio la lluvia. Por culpa de las nubes no habia ni el mas mínimo rastro de sol dándole un aspecto muerto y sombrío a todo a su alrededor. Mientras cierro los ojos puedo escuchar el constante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana, sonido al cual se le une otro de repente, pasos, rápidos y agiles acercándose cada vez mas sonrió al reconocer a quien le pertenece. Debe estar muy enojada por no haber ido al pueblo a comprar más carne; los pasos están cada vez más cerca y me preparo para escuchar sus gritos de enojos e hacer un vago intento de calmarla.

-¡Oz!- grita abriendo la puerta de golpe como siempre

-¡Hola Alice! ¿Pasa algo?-digo recibiéndola como siempre con una dulce sonrisa en mi rostro

-¡Oz, tienes que venir conmigo! ¡Ahora!- dice mientras me toma de la mano u me arrastra-literalmente- por los pasillos de la mansión

-¡Alice espera! ¿Que sucede?-pregunto preocupado mientras intento seguirle el paso

-¡Tienes que verlo!- dice sin detenerse sino aumentando la velocidad, en su voz puedo notar la emoción que siente sus ojos brilla inmensamente

Bajo en dos saltos la escaleras hasta llegar a la entrad, claro para aquel momento yo apenas me podía mantener en pie.

-No es maravilloso- dijo mirando hacia el frente

Alce mi vista para ver, de que hablaba pero solo miraba la lluvia caer tenuemente frente a mí. Mire extrañado a Alice no entendía porque tanto alboroto.

-Es solo lluvia-dije simplemente. Ella me miro y en sus ojos pude ver la emoción que sentía

-Si, no es increíble es como si cientos de lagrimas danzaran al mismo compas- dijo mientras salía y se paraba bajo la lluvia-ven, se siente increíble

Sonreí ante la imagen frente a mí, ella con los brazos extendidos y girando bajo la lluvia empapándose completamente; solo ella podía ver algo tan común como la lluvia como un evento tan emocionante adema ahora que lo pienso Alice habia pasado mucho tiempo en el abismo y para ella la lluvia era un evento emocionante

Me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano y la hice girar sobre sus talones, ella me miro sorprendida para luego reír, yo reí con ella mientras bailábamos bajo la lluvia sin hace el mas mínimo intento de evitar mojarnos, era un baile sin música, ni tiempos o ritmo alguno al final caímos al suelo uno al lado del suelo con la lluvia dándonos en la cara.

Poco a poco la lluvia ceso nubes grises desaparecieron del cielo dejando pasar los cálidos rayos del sol, estos se sentían como una suave caricia en la piel instintivamente cerré los ojos disfrutando de esa agradable sensación, hasta que la de Alice me saco mi ensoñación

-Oz…

-Si, Alice- le conteste aun con los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando el cielo

En ese momento abrí los ojos y seguí con la vista la dirección donde apuntaba. Un hermoso arcoíris se pintaba en lo alto del cielo

-Es un arcoíris

-¿eso va a pasar cada vez que llueva? Pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-Es probable- le conteste mientras me perdía en esos hermosos ojos que solo ella poseía

Permanecimos un rato mas en esa posición, ella mirando al cielo y yo mirándola a ella. Luego de un rato nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigíos adentro de la casa donde seguramente nos esperaba un buen regaño de parte de de Sharon y Gilbert.

Antes de entrar mire de nuevo el gran arcoíris que se alzaba sobre nosotros mientras sonreía. Talvez los días lluviosos no eran tan malos claro, mientras el sol estuviere ahí y no pude evitar pensar que desde que igual que el sol desde la llegada de Alice a mi vida las nubes de mi corazón se disiparon para crear un hermoso arcoíris en mi vida llenándola así de bellos sentimientos y todo gracias a ella.

**Bueno esto es todo, si sé que es corto pero la inspiración me vino mientras miraba llover (tomen en cuenta que estaba en clases y ni idea de lo que el maestro de filosofía estaba hablando) así que espero que haya sido de su gusto.**

**Bueno como siempre comentarios, consejos, críticas todas son bien recibidas.**

**Hasta pronto**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Hana**


End file.
